Enchantment Under The Lake by keshaluvsRob
by Twilight Diversity Contest
Summary: Edward and his camera crew are hired to film an underwater city, and they meet Bella and her sisters there. Soon, they'll be having the magical experience of their lives.


**Tittle of story: Enchantment Under the Lake**

 **Story summary: Edward and his camera crew are hired to film an underwater city, and they meet Bella and her sisters there. Soon, they'll be having the magical experience of their lives.**

 **Pairing: Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice**

 **Rating: M**

 **Word Count: 12,871.**

 **Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Enchantment Under the Lake**

* * *

The boat named Sirena (Mermaid) is already waiting for us at Lake Atitlán's shore and though we were loading the equipment and baggage on the swinging boat, we don't really know too much about this new job. Anyway, we took a few moments to admire the natural beauty, in front of us. Wow. Nothing could have prepared me for this sight: amazing blue water surrounded by three dormant volcanoes.

"Hey, there you are," says a tall man approaching us and stretching out his hand. His blond hair shines under the midday sun, and he's wearing a loose shirt and too many colorful scarves. I wonder how he can stand being in the hot climate.

"Just in time. My name is James Valdez, the director of the documentary you're going to film, and I guess you are Edward Cullen, Scuba-Cullen's first cameraman."

I hesitate two seconds to take his hand in mine. "Yes, sir, that's me. Please, let me introduce you to my team. This is my brother and second cameraman, Emmett Cullen, and this is my friend and first aid assistant, Jasper Hale."

 _"_ _Enchanté, mes amis_ " James replies, shaking their hands and raking his gaze over Emmett's body. "I'm delighted to finally meet you. Um, are you ready? Is all your equipment on the boat yet?"

"Yes, sir," Jasper answers "Is it very far to where we're going?"

"No, my dear, not too far." Putting his sunglasses on, James continues. "Why don't we get aboard, and meanwhile, I can inform you about the job details." And turning to the Sirena's young pilot, he shouts in Spanish. _"_ _Vámonos, Ludovico. Rápido que se nos hace tarde!" (Let's go, Ludovico._ _Faster, it's getting late)_

So we get comfortable on the boat and give a glance to the enchanting lake that, for two weeks, will be our working place. James sits down in front of us, crosses his leg and starts talking. "Welcome to Guatemala, my dear friends. This is my magical country. Guatemala is known as the Land of Eternal Spring. Warm climate, nice people, tons of natural beauties, and here, the ancient Mayan culture decided to bloom. Guatemala conjures up the exotic and the natural: past and present Mayan cultures, volcanoes, Mayan ruins, lakes …"

"Yeah, Mr. V, we've seen some of what you're describing," Emmett interrupted brusquely. "But, tell us about our job here."

"Ah, eager to know, young padawan," James says licking his lips. "Um, yes, as I was saying before, researchers and travelers alike are drawn to Guatemala's beauty and diversity. And one of the most recent and fascinating finds at Lake Atitlán is the submerged city known as Samabaj, the Mayan Atlantis, kind of …"

"Are you telling us there's a city under this lake?" Jasper asks with all the uncertainty mirrored in his eyes.

"Of course, my blond first aid assistant," James confirms, and I just have to admire his good memory and genius, under the hat and scarves. "Let me elaborate, darlings. Samabaj was a sacred pilgrimage site located on an island on the lake, and it was lost when the lake waters rose, for reasons still unknown to archaeologists."

It's my time to interrupt. "Have there been some underwater filming expeditions before?"

"Only amateurs, not professionals." James replies, breathing deeply. "That's your task. Samabaj was discovered in 1996 by a local diver. It was submerged around 250 A.D. Hence, our job, gentlemen, is to make a documentary about Samabaj for National Geographic. And I'll add some interviews with the archaeologists and local Mayans who know about the legends."

"Wow," Emmett says. "This is gonna be awesome, dudes! When are we gonna start?"

Putting his hand on Emmett's knee, James answers, "Take it easy, amigo. Um, now we're going to a little town on the other side of the lake, called Santiago Atitlán. There in Santiago is located our camp base. Today, you're going to settle in, relax, eat, and sleep, and tomorrow, we'll have a meeting with the lead archaeologist and …"

"Can we take a dive to the submerged city this afternoon?" Emmett interrupts James again.

Jasper agrees. "Yes, that would be awesome; you know Mr. V, to get used to the location and …"

"NO WAY." James shouts like a mad man, losing his manners. "For God's sake, my young fellows, first things first. There are some rules I have to tell you first of all. Er, excuse me a moment, please" And turning his body to the boat's pilot, he start to yell, _"Ay, pero qué jodidos estás haciendo, Ludovico?_ _No vayas tan rápido, cabrón, ya pareces un loco que va a cobrar herencia!"_ ("Ay, what the fuck are you doing, Ludovico? Don't go too fast, asshole; you seem like a crazy man going to retrieve some inheritance!"

We all crack up. It's hilarious to see dashing and distinguished James losing his shit. But he gives us an evil glance, and our laughter dies. "As I was saying, we can't do anything under the lake after three o'clock in the afternoon."

"Why?" the three of us ask.

He answers, "Because there's a strange phenomenon at the lake, called The Xocomil. That happens when the warm winds coming from the south encounter the cold winds coming from the highlands. When they mix together, they result in a water movement which generates strong waves."

"Cool, man," Jasper shouts, unable to hide his emotion. "This is gonna be a real challenge!"

"Is this Xocomil thing really dangerous, Mr. Valdez?" I ask, looking from Jasper to James. "I have to tell you, we have worked on real …"

"Ah, my naïve friends," James replies. "Don't take this for granted. If the waves outside the water are strong, underwater will be a whirlwind of demonic proportions! And, please call me James."

"Demonic?" Emmett chides. "Ah, come on, give me a break, J. No Xoco-shit or whatever freaking underwater whirlwind meant a real danger for our team."

James exhales. "Ah, my presumptuous Emmett, this is the real shit. Here, at Lake Atitlán, nobody is such an idiot to go and sail when the Xocomil is active. So many people have died, no matter how skilled they were."

"We believe you, James." It's my time to take the leadership. "Don't worry. We can all be professionals with the challenges and deal with them. Thank you for giving us this opportunity, and we're looking forward to a great time working together."

We arrive at our destination at noon, and James leads us to our inn, ' _El Cisne Negro'_ (The Black Swan). Santiago is a little town full of color, art galleries, and superstitious people. James tells us that 90 percent of the population are the Kaqchiquels, indigenous Mayan people of western Guatemala. Inside the inn, we met the hostess, an American woman called Renée Cisneros. She shows us our rooms and orders our lunch. While we eat, she says that if we need Spanish translators, her daughters could help us. She's a kind lady and tells us she was born in Phoenix and came to Guatemala, many years ago, as a missionary. She fell in love with Carlos Cisneros, the chief policeman of Santiago and married him. Their daughters were born here, and when he died, they returned to live in Phoenix, but they missed Santiago, so they came back and opened the inn. She seems a bit sad.

In the afternoon, we met people from National Geographic. James made the introductions, as enthusiastic as he always is. We made plans for tomorrow morning, and at seven o'clock, we go to drink a beer on the solitary shore. We can see that the lake's waters have become unsettled and choppy. The night is brilliant, thanks to the full moon.

"Hey, look over there," Jaspers mutters. "A canoe is approaching!"

"Fucking liars!" Emmett curses under his breath. "There's no real Xocomil. I knew it was bullshit!"

"Hush!" I say. "If you watch carefully, the water near the canoe seems to become calm and… they're singing, listen."

"They're three women." Jasper pauses before saying. "Their voices sound so good together."

"Oh, yeah!" Emmett agrees.

As the small canoe draws near, we were taken under the spell of their voices. Now I understand those ancient sailor's legends that tell how the mermaid's singing enchanted them. Suddenly, they're on the shore, tying the small canoe to the wooden pier. We watch and gape, speechless and dazzled. The three young ladies are slim, and their movements are delicate and graceful. They're wearing Kaqchiquel's traditional clothes and carrying some baskets with them.

"Hello!" I shout. "Can we help you, ladies?"

"Hey," Em calls out. "Your baskets look heavy. We could help you if you want"

One of them, with long golden hair, says. "Hello. Are you the American cameramen for this Samabaj thing?"

"Yes, ma'am, we are," Jaspers answers.

"Oh, hello, gentlemen and welcome to Santiago," says the girl with black short hair. "We're Renée's daughters. My name is Alicia Cisneros, and this is my sister Isabella. And blondie here is our cousin Rosalie."

"Rose, please," Rosalie replies.

"Nice to meet you, Rose," Emmett says, showing off his dimply smile.

"Hi, Alicia and Isabella," I add. "My name is Edward Cullen, and this is my big brother Emmett, and blondie here is my best friend, Jasper Hale."

"We're so glad to meet you, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett." Isabella swallows and pauses before saying' "Is your offer to help us still on?"

"Of course, ma'am," Jasper answers, showing off his Southern accent. "As proud members of the male genre, we're genetically programmed to assist young damsels in need."

"Aww, you're so sweet!" Alice shouts and giggles. "Come with me, cute-kind-and-funny-gentleman, you're going to help me with my basket."

"And may I help you with yours, Rose?" Emmett offers.

"Sure thing, big man," Rose says with a wink.

"Okay, Edward," Isabella says with a smile. "I guess you're stuck with me. Hope you don't mind my heavy basket. Today was market day at Sta. Catarina, and we went to buy fruits and vegetables for the inn."

"Don't worry, Isabella; I'm glad to help you."

"Please, Edward, call me Bella." I take a look at her beautiful face. She's a younger version of Renée, minus the eye color. She has the most incredible big, brown eyes surrounded by thick lashes. Her smooth skin is golden tan, and she has pouty red lips and long mahogany curly hair. She looks like a seductive mermaid with her intense gaze and ethereal features.

When we arrive at the inn, they lead us to the kitchen, and we leave the baskets on the floor. The three girls whisper between themselves.

" _Qué te parecen estos chavos_?" Rose says. " _Estarán bien para nuestros planes?"_ (What do you think about these guys? Will they be good for our plans?)

Bella sighs and admonishes her. " _Cállate, Rosita … que ni les conocemos todavía."_ (Shut up, Rosita … we don't even know them yet.)

Alicia grabs Bella's arm and mumbles. " _Ya cállense, babosas. No los vayamos a asustar. Y a mí el canchito me está gustando … mucho._ " (Just shut up, you idiots. We don't want to frighten them. And I'm liking the blondie … a lot.)

" _Pero ellos serían perfectos candidatos para encajar en la profecía_ ," Rose adds with a sense of urgency. (But they will be perfect subjects to encase the prophesy.)

" _No les conocemos todavía, insisto._ " Bella answers. " _Pero podemos intentarlo_ " (We don't know them yet, I insist. But we can try).

" _Voy primas con Emmett_ ," Rose whispers and they laugh. (Dibbs with Emmett)

Meanwhile, Em, Jazz and I, stand there, clueless of their banter. "Sorry," Bella says. "We appreciate your help, and we want to tell you we're very happy that you're here. I'm thinking this could be the beginning of an amazing friendship." She looks at me and the conviction of her tone makes goosebumps break out on my skin.

Later, we sit at the dining room and continue to get to know each other better. "So, Edward, how old are you?" Bella asks.

"I'm 26 years old," I answer. "Emmett is 27, and Jazz is 25 years old."

"And you, lovely ladies," Jasper continues. "How old you are?"

Alicia exhales, looking directly at Jasper. "Rose and Chabelita are 24 years old. And I'm 22 going on 23."

"Cha-be-lli-tah?" Emmett lets out a short laugh.

"Ally!" Bella says in an admonishing tone. "I told you not to call me that. _Sólo él me llama así, el maldito._ (Only he calls me that, the bastard.) Um, you know, here in Latin America we call 'Chabela' or 'Chabelita,' to the ones called Isabel or Isabella. But I don't like it; please call me Bella."

"Bella," I say. "Lovely name for a beautiful lady."

She studies me for a second. "Thank you, Edward. You're so kind." And nothing in this world is more worthy than losing myself in her big brown eyes.

"So, guys, where are you from?" Ally asks, eager for more information.

"Emmett and I were born in London; my family was there while my father was doing some post-graduate studies. After that, we returned to Seattle and lived there until we went to college. There I met Jasper who is from Texas, and we became good friends. Right now, we live between Aruba and Miami. We have a scuba-diving school in Aruba and Scuba-Cullen's offices are in Miami."

"Scuba-Cullen? What is that?" Rose asks.

"We do professional filming underwater. That's the job we're hired to do here at Samabaj," Emmett answers. "Now, girls, tell us the truth. How can you sail on the lake at night without getting harmed by this, what's-its-name, um, Xocomilk?"

Rose throws her head back and laughs. "Well, I guess I could say that it's part of our charm." Rose is a real beauty. She's tall and blonde, with mesmerizing blue eyes that are turning Em's big frame into a puddle of goo.

"Ah, come on, girls," Jazz says warmly. "Ally, please, tell us. Is this Xocomil a lie just to keep tourists excited? We can keep your secret!"

"Okay," Ally nods, winking at Jasper. She has Renée's blue eyes, fair skin, short black hair, and the most beautiful smile. "I guess you have the right to know at least the legend of Xocomil, right, Bellita?"

"Please, Bella," I say, looking directly at her. "Enlighten us".

Her expression softens. "It's a long story. Many years ago, there were two kingdoms that were always at war. The Kaqchiquels and the Tz'utujils. They lived on opposite sides of the lake. These kingdoms had their own dynasties with kings, queens, princes and whatnot. One day, a young Kaqchiquel prince and a Tz'utujil princess met each other and fell in love. Because of the problems between their villages, the two kings condemned their love and prohibited them from seeing each other. But the young lovers didn't accept their punishment and went to the lake and drowned. Since that day, their souls created a new spirit, the Xocomil, which lives in the water. Every day, in the afternoon, it shows up to remember the sacrifice of those young lovers with twists of wind and waves in the lake that make the water rough and difficult to sail."

"So Romeo and Juliet-ish," Em says, rolling his eyes. "Don't you think so, Rose?"

"I agree," Rose says. "And, are you guys married, engaged, dating or single?

" _Rosita, por Dios Santo, pero cómo les preguntas eso_?" Bella says to her. (Rosita, for God's sake, how can you ask them that?) " _Van a creer que somos unas mujerzuelas!"_ (They're going to think we're whores!")

Emmett was laughing like an idiot but he managed to answer. "I like your candor, Rosie. Luckily, the three of us are happy to proclaim that we are single and ready to mingle. And you, ladies?"

"Oh, same here," Ally adds. "We're single and living our lives as well as we can."

"Awesome," Jasper says in awe. "And now, tell us how the three of you can be the exception to the rule? You know, to sail when the Xocomil is on."

"Let me explain to you…" Bella is still talking, when we see Renée staring at us with an expression of disbelief. " _Chicas, creo que es hora que los caballeros vayan a descansar. Y ustedes también, que mañana será un día difícil_ " (Girls, I guess it's time for the gentleman to get some rest. And you, too; tomorrow will be a hard day.)

" _Si, Mamá_ ," the girls say and start to leave the room. "Goodnight, boys," Ally says, her eyes to Jazz.

"Sweet dreams, Em," Rose mutters.

"Yeah, sorry to keep you up," adds pretty Bella.

"'Night, ladies!" the three of us say.

Suddenly, Bella turns around, puts her hand on my arm, and a jolt of electricity tingles my skin. Her gaze is intense when she whispers, "Can we continue tomorrow? The talking, you know. I owe you an explanation." I can barely breathe, but I manage to mutter. "Okay." And with a flutter of her large eyelashes and a smile, Bella is gone. Oh, God, this girl will be the death of me!

The next day, after breakfast, we have a meeting with the lead archaeologist, Jessica Stanley. She shows us the lake's map, and the location of Samabaj. Then we take a boat with our equipment to the designated place. The waters seem calm this morning. We dive to get a preliminary view of the submerged city. But, unfortunately, there's a lot of turbulence in the water, and we can't film much. Fuck my life!

Back at the inn, Renée serves our lunch, and we can't help feeling disappointed for not seeing the girls around. After that, we start our routine. I begin the long process of footage editing, Em rinses the cameras housing and refills the air tanks, and Jasper charges the used batteries and cleans the gear bags and supplies. Tonight, we don't see the girls, and I don't have the courage to ask Renée about them. Next day is almost the same. Because it's a deep dive site, our cameras struggle with the lack of light. These two days my footage was anything but smooth, and the girls are still MIA. I guess I'm going kind of crazy. At least, I'm not alone. James is desperate, too. He's at the inn, having dinner with us, talking about our plans for tomorrow, hoping we have better luck. I notice the dining room is full of guests today, but there's a man – a creepy one- watching us fiercely. Suddenly, he stands up and approaches our table and talks to James.

 _"_ _Qué pasó, Jaimito? No me presentas a tus amigos?"_ (What's up, James? Can you introduce me to your friends?)

" _Hola, don Felipe."_ James answers. " _Claro que sí. Déjeme presentarle a los camarógrafos americanos que están trabajando conmigo."_ (Hello, don Felipe. Of course. Let me introduce you to the American cameramen who are working with me.) And turning to us, he translates. "Gentleman, let me introduce you to Mr. Felipe Damián. He's the Supreme Shaman of Santiago, the Kaqchiquel's spiritual leader and the almighty boss of everything around here. And he's Renée Cisneros's future husband."

" _Mucho gusto, señor,_ " we all say. (Nice to meet you, sir) Although he seems intimidating, he's nothing but polite. _"_ _Es un placer conocerlos, jóvenes. Bienvenidos a Santiago Atitlán. Si hay algo en que pueda ayudarlos, nomás díganme, pues."_ (Pleased to meet you, young men. Welcome to Santiago Atitlán. If there's something I can do to help you, just tell me.)

James does the translation and adds to Mr. Damian. " _Hablando de ayuda, don Felipe, le iba a contar que las tomas debajo del agua han sido muy malas por la turbulencia._ _Talvez usted puede ayudarnos."_ (As a matter of fact, don Felipe, I was about to tell you that the underwater film has been wrecked by the turbulence. Maybe you can help us.)

" _Claro que sí, Jaimito_." Felipe smiles showing his front teeth covered with gold. " _Por qué no me pediste antes, pues? Para eso están los amigos. Le puedo ordenar a las muchachas que vayan con ustedes y verán que todo estará tranquilo y relajado. Ya sabes que tengo poder sobre el lago_." (Of course, Jaimito. Why didn't you ask before? That's what friends are for. I can order the girls to go with you and everything will be smooth and relaxed; you'll see. You know I have power over the lake.)

James looks perplexed for a moment and says, " _De veras?_ _Puede usted hacernos el favor? Gracias don Felipe, yo sé que con las chicas, todo nos saldrá mejor._ _Es usted muy amable."_ (Really? Can you do this for us? Thanks, don Felipe. I know with the girls' help everything will be fine. You're so kind.)

Felipe laughs, and his expression is so intense, he's almost scary. _"_ _No es ningún problema, Jaimito, pero ya sabes que los donativos a mi casa espiritual son siempre bienvenidos."_ (No problem, Jaimito. But you know, donations to my spiritual house are always welcome.)

" _Oh, lo tendré en mente, don Felipe._ _Gracias, de nuevo_." James replies, with a smile from ear to ear. (Oh, I'll keep it in mind, don Felipe. Thanks again.)

Felipe gives a last creepy glance at us and says. " _Caballeros._ " (Gentlemen) and turning around, he strides out the door.

James is super excited when he shares the good news with us. And we're excited to know we have to work with the girls. I can't understand exactly how they can help to keep the waters calm, but hey, I have seen it before, they can do it. Even James can't explain the miracle powers they seem to have over the lake. But we're gonna be spending quality time together, and for me, that will be a win-win situation. I can hardly wait!

Next morning, we're loading our gear and stuff on the boat, Sirena, when the girls arrive. They're a fresh sight for our sore eyes. They wear tank tops and shorts that let us admire their golden tanned legs. To say we're dazzled is an understatement.

"Good morning, boys. Are you ready for our great adventure?" Ally says loud and confident.

"Oh, yeah!" Jasper mutters with a smile.

"Have you missed me, Em?" Rose asks.

"Like hell, Rosie!" Emmett answers. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, we were in Chacayá, a village across the lake. But we're here now, honey. We'll have a good time today, you'll see!" Rose says, touching his arm. Temptress woman.

Bella watches me, and I feel my male hormones making an effort to blind my brain. _Oh, God, focus, Cullen!_ She approaches me and says, "Hey Edward, how are you today?"

"I'm good, Bella. Pleased to see you"

"Me too. And eager to spend the day with you, guys. Today is going to be a wonderful sunny day, and I bet we'll have a lot of fun."

"Sure thing, we will," I manage to say, lost in the serenity her big brown eyes provide. "Are you girls ready?"

"Yes, we already say goodbye to Mamá, and we pack our own masks, snorkels and some sandwiches, salad, and juice for a quick lunch at the lake."

"Perfect. Let's go, then," Jazz adds with enthusiasm.

We notice that our usual Sirena's pilot, Ludovico, is missing. But Rose explains it's her turn to be the official boat captain for today, and Emmett agrees with a laugh. The boat pulls away from the dock and the three couples are sitting separately from each other. Em and Rose talk and flirt while she starts up the motor and drives the boat. Jazz and Ally are almost the same. In this case, Ally banters and Jazz nods and laughs. I pray that my face doesn't seem as pussy- whipped as theirs. I really hope so. Bella is sitting next to me and asks about my filming plans for today. I show her the six ceremonial monuments I plan to capture today. They're close to each other, according to Jessica's map, so it'll be a piece of cake.

"Good plan, Edward," Bella says. The way she says my name, well, it does weird things to me.

"I hope so, Bella. These last days have been awful. Now, I remember you said you owed me an explanation."

"Yes, it's true, long story though."

"I think I can keep up."

"I'll try to make it short." She nods and winks. "You know my father was the Police Chief of Santiago. Mom and Dad were so in love and got married. Alicia and I were born here. When I was 13 years old, my father was found dead in the woods near the volcano. He was stabbed and … they never found the murderers. Mom was very sad and miserable, as you can imagine, and we were the same. So, we decided to leave Guatemala and go to Phoenix; my mother's sister lived there with her husband and only daughter, Rosalie. They invited us to live with them, and as my mom is American, Ally and I have the dual nationality. We stayed there for five years, finished high school, and saved some money. Unfortunately, my aunt and uncle died in a car accident leaving Rosalie alone. We decided then, it was time to come back and start a new life here at Santiago, as we remembered it as a happy place before my dad's death. We returned, bought the inn and worked hard to keep it nice. But then, that bastard Felipe Damián came into our life to screw it all up. He's a dark man, a damn warlock from Hell that has my mom under his evil spell." Bella's crying a river now. I don't know how to comfort her, so I hold her sobbing frame. Oh, God, she seems so fragile in my arms, and all her bravado suddenly slides off her. After a couple minutes, she stops crying. "Sorry, Edward." She sighs. "I know I have to be strong, not this crying pussy. People think you can handle anything, but it's hard sometimes."

"Bella," I whisper, looking to her teary eyes. "I know it's hard stuff for you. All I can say is that each of us sometimes needs someone to tell our troubles to, someone to step in and make us laugh and carry the weight of the world for us. Just for a little bit. I can be that someone for you."

"Oh, Edward, you're so sweet. I don't want to bother you with my problems, and I haven't told you the whole story, yet. It's a scary one. But right now, my dear friend, we've just arrived to Samabaj, and we have some filming to do, right, sir?"

"Yes, ma'am, we have," I say. "So, are you girls going to dive with us? Are you a PADI open water scuba divers?" (PADI = Professional Association of Diving Instructors.)

"Yes, Edward. We're PADI licensed divers and Xocomil's enchantresses," Bella says with a wink. "This lake is our home. We know how to use the equipment, we know Samabaj, and we're wearing bikinis under the clothes. Is that enough for you?"

Fuck, just hearing the word bikini makes a flood of heat rush through me. The boat stops, and all of us start collecting the arsenal of cameras, batteries, and supplies. The girls are already in her bikinis, applying sunscreen to each other. Holy shit! I'm totally checking out Bella's body. Her tits and ass are incredibly fine. I hope she doesn't notice the tent in front of my shorts. Em and Jazz are the same … ogling their girls shamelessly. Well, if I have to be honest, they deserve to be ogled. They're fucking perfect! I hope they find us half as attractive as we find them. After gearing up, we help them with setting up their gear. Bella looks gorgeous. I look at her pretty lips and wonder how would they taste, how would it feel to kiss her. My overwhelming attraction to her has no boundaries. _Ok, Cullen, focus!_ I chastise myself.

Emmett is the first one in the water, so I can film everybody jumping in. It's a tricky shot but one of my favorites of the day. Jazz and Ally jump together, Bella and Rose follow them gracefully, and I'm the last. Once everyone is together, I descend down ahead of the group. The water is nice. I like this first few minutes alone underwater. As predicted, Samabaj's site is stunning today. Fucking-A! We seek the ceremonial monuments, and the girls guide me. My camera loves all the light coming through as the sun brightens, so the footage is bursting with color. The monuments look awesome today, the water so clear. Between each monument, we take our time to film the lovely ladies with us. I follow Bella's white bikini, and she demonstrates skills with her mask and regulator underwater. She's above me, and I want to bite her ass. Not hard, just little nibbles all over those firm cheeks. Holy shit! I must have been a vampire in a former life, that's for sure.

At eleven o'clock, we finish our job for today. We're back on the boat and put our cameras and empty air tanks inside the gear bags. Ally persuades us to go to a lonely shore nearby to have lunch. We all agree, and Rose lets Emmett be the Sirena's pilot now. The day is sunny and the lake is calm. I can't hide my pride for our well-done work today. Soon, we arrive to our destination, a little beach surrounded by rocks and trees and an old wooden dock, which the girls take possession of. They put a floral tablecloth on it and set out the food containers. In no time, we're wolfing down the delicious food they made for us. A little joking here and a little flirting there, it's all part of the job, and it gets better when our lovely partners are in bikinis all day. Rose proposes we play charades and soon we're all laughing and enjoying these extremely hot women's senses of humor. It's almost one o'clock, and I tell them it's time to return to Santiago.

"Oh, please, Edward." Ally gives me her best puppy-dog eyes. "We can still have a swim."

"Yes, we can swim here, just for a little while," Rose adds, smiling at Emmett.

"Isn't it time for the Xocomil to start? Are we still safe, Rosie?" Em asks, showing his signature dimples.

"Of course, baby. You'll be safe with me." Rose says, taking his hand in hers.

"What do you say, Edward?" Bella asks in a voice I'm guessing is the epitome of sexy.

I'm speechless again looking at her mouth. "Okay." I take her hand and brush my thumb across her skin; such a simple gesture but I feel it tingling everywhere. "How I would like to kiss you, Bella," I manage to whisper.

"Then do it, Edward," she says, unable to hide her desire. But Emmett -being the devilish creature he is- throws us both into the water, cracking up loudly. Fucker. The positive side is that I can be my protective self and hug her tightly. Sweet Jesus, she feels like she belongs in my arms. All of me melts against her, a low flutter starting in my belly. "Are you okay, Bella?" I ask running my thumb over her luscious lips, fascinated by her softness.

"More than okay, Edward. Please kiss me," she whispers, pulling her body flush against mine.

I put my hand at the back of her neck, pull her to me, and then softly brush my lips against hers. The way she reacts is pure restrained passion. I kiss her again, this time madly, possessively, tasting her, smelling her, making mine all her moans, her inhales. And the others … they no longer exist. I run my hands down her back and lift her body, and she wraps her legs around my body. Good Lord, this is paradise. She takes in a shuddering breath and closes her eyes as I bend down to kiss her collarbone and I take a quick glance to the other quiet couples. Jazz and Ally are kissing like it's judgement day, and Rose and Em are literally eating and groping each other. Jeez, we're sex beasts, it seems. I only hope Bella doesn't mind the way my erection is grinding into her. God, it feels … What?

Suddenly, I'm thrown apart from her by a massive wave of water. My fucking head hits the dock … pain and dizziness … I hear Bella's shrieks but I can't see her… What the fuck? Same thing happens with Em and Jazz. The girls are yelling in Spanish and getting closer together. Bella orders us men to stay above the dock. I can hardly move, but we climb onto the dock. I'm concerned for the girls' safety. The Xocomil is at full power. But, once they are reunited, they hold hands, and Rose and Ally start singing softly. Bella is whispering to the waters. _"Cálmate, querido espíritu. Tranquilízate. Estos j_ _ó_ _venes son buenos y no nos quieren hacer daño. Puedes sentir sus corazones. Eres protector de nuestras vidas y lo agradecemos. Pero nosotras tenemos mucho cariño por estos muchachos."_ ( Calm down, dear spirit. Stay still. These young men don't want to hurt us. They're good. You can feel their hearts. You're protecting our lives and we're thankful. But we care for these young men, so much.)

Soon, the waters are serene again, and it's funny that we three –strong -big-grown-up-men are cramped tightly over the edge of the dock, watching these delicate young ladies calming down the waves. Oh, God, everything is so surreal that I couldn't believe it if I wasn't here. I've never been a man who believes in fantasies, fairy tales, or mythological creatures, but this is just ridiculous! And I want a logical explanation ASAP. My teammates think the same, too. So, when the girls hop up on the dock, we sit together.

Em is the first to talk. "What the freaking fuck happened here? Right now, ladies, we expect nothing but the truth!"

Ally answers, "I know my sisters told you part of the story. Let us tell you the rest."

"Please, Ally, this suspense is fucking killing us," Jasper says.

"Okay. When we returned to Santiago, this man Felipe Damián, started flirting with my mom. He gave her gifts, flowers, serenaded her; he was the perfect Romeo. But Mom didn't like the fact he is a black shaman. People told us he cast black magic spells upon his enemies. And, just one day, out of the blue, she was madly in love him. It just happened. We tried to talk her into reason, but she was like … bewitched. All she cares about now is whatever he does, says, or wants."

"But why don't you leave? Drag her somewhere far away from him?" I ask, bewildered.

"She was like an automaton. She lives only to obey him," Bella answers. "One day, we tried to take her to Sta. Catarina to take a bus and leave. But the Xocomil activated and we had to return."

"Why didn't you calm it? Like you did, now," Emmett asks.

"We didn't have the power, then," Rose mutters. "We couldn't do anything, and we almost died that day. And then Felipe yelled and threatened us that he'll kill Renée, the next time."

"Was there a next time?" I ask.

"A few," Bella says, exhaling slowly. "We made plans, but he always found them out. Rosalie's boyfriend from Phoenix came and tried …"

"Wait a minute!" Emmett interrupts. "Do you have a fucking boyfriend, Rosie?"

"NO!" Rose yells. "I told you before. He was an ex-boyfriend. He flew up from Phoenix to Guatemala, but he never came near Santiago. We don't know what happened to him." She is sobbing now, and Em hugs her tightly.

"Don't cry, baby," he whispers. "I'm sorry, Rosie. I'm such an ass."

"It's okay, you didn't know," Rose says.

"Anyway," Ally adds. "Riley, Bella's ex-boyfriend, came to rescue us."

Just to hear the words, "Bella's ex-boyfriend" makes my heart stutter _. Okay, Cullen, focus. Pay attention to the story._

Ally continues. "We planned to meet him on a Saturday in Sta. Catarina. He was going to rent a car to drive us to Guatemala City, to get new passports because Felipe burned ours. But he never showed up. And every time we failed, Mom got too sick … she almost died."

"Damn fucking man," Jasper says, fury on his face. "I want to kill him, Ally."

She puts her hand on his chest. "Jazz, calm down. Your chakras are head over heels right now. This man is awful, he practices black magic, and people here fear him or support him because he gives them money. Anyway, we're smarter than him. He gave us the power to recover our lives."

"Tell us about it," I add.

Bella answers, "He asked us to be 'The Flowers of Santiago Atitlán,' a kind of distinction for being his future stepdaughters. Mom was delighted that we were going to accept him, at last. And we played along with the idea to please Mom. It was a lie. He took us to his spiritual house, and performed a ceremony in which we were nominated as the Xocomil's captives. This way, the Xocomil spirit wouldn't let us go too far from the lake … or would know if we were planning to escape."

"Does he really have power over Xocomil?" I ask with curiosity.

"Not as we have now" Rose replies. "He sent us to the villages around the lake to gain followers for his spiritual house, but we went to convince people to save the lake, to take care of its flora and fauna, to not throw trash in the water, to recycle. This way, we knew good people who helped us."

"Yes, our good work had its rewards," Bella continues. "We met an old and wise, good shaman in Chacayá: Eleazar. He liked the way we tried to teach people how to be in harmony with nature. He taught us that the lake spirit is good. Xocomil comes from 'Jocom', which means 'to pick' and 'il', which means 'sins'. Hence, we came to the conclusion that Xocomil is an energy created to seek the goodness in peoples' hearts. And with this knowledge, we started to show Xocomil our love by singing, by talking to it, by reading poetry and love stories, by showing our true hearts and working hard in our plans to unite the people to protect the lake's life. Now, Xocomil cares for us, respects us and even protects us. You guys have been witnesses of that."

"So, that means you're stuck here forever?" Emmett asks. "The spirit won't let you go? Are you gonna be under Felipe's claws all your life?"

"No way!" Rose yells, putting an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "We have trained young men and women to continue our task, and they're now involved with our mission. We also tell to Xocomil that someday we'll have to go but there would be others protecting the lake. Our great impediment to escape is Mom. We can't leave her with this horrible man."

"But you have power over the lake, now," Emmett says. "This stupid warlock didn't know that casting the fucking voodoo spell, and offering your youth and virginity to the spirit …"

All three girls crack up. Em has seen too many epic Greek movies, I guess. Soon Rose explains. "No, Emmett, baby. He didn't offer our virginity. Oh, my God, you're hilarious. You know, Bella and I had boyfriends before, therefore, the only virgin in this group is Miss Alicia, here."

"Rose!" Ally calls out. " _Por qué tienes que andar contando mis intimidades."_ (Why are you telling my intimacies?)

"Sorry, Alicita." Rose looks regretful.

"Is it true, Ally?" Jasper asks, his intense gaze on Ally.

"Yep. Guilty as charged," Ally says and blushes.

"Oh, sweetheart!" he murmurs. "Come here, darling. There's nothing to be ashamed of." And taking her face in his hands, he kisses her lips softly. Man, these two are fast.

"Well, um, I guess it's getting late, guys," Bella says. "It would be better if we go now."

"Yes, let's go," I agree. Inside the Sirena, everybody is quiet now. The men are thinking about the new information being given, and the girls are looking at us, silently gauging our reaction. I have to ask. "What exactly are your plans now?"

"Last time we went to Chacayá, Eleazar, gave us a potion," Bella replies. "We have to give it to Mom gradually … in her tea. Eleazar thinks this potion will counteract Felipe's spell. When we see signs that she's recovering her senses, we have to take her and leave before Felipe finds out."

"Have you started to give her the potion?" Jazz asks.

"Not yet," Ally says. "We'll start on Friday because Felipe is having this _Semana de la Espiritualidad_ (Spirituality Week) next week, and he'll be busy with meetings and tours through the villages. So, it's our chance to bring Mom back and leave."

"What about us?" Jasper asks. "What can we do to help you?"

"Um, we appreciate your good hearts so much, guys," Bella says. "But, it would be dangerous, and we don't want to risk your lives. You have become so precious to us, and we care deeply for you. It'd be unbearable if something bad would happen to you."

"No, Bella," I say, unable to hide my concern, "we want to help you. We're aware there's danger and inexplicable evilness, but we want to be part of your plans. Right, guys?"

"Hell, yes!" Emmett and Jasper yell in unison.

"Look," Bella replies, "we don't want to ask you to do something you'll regret later. Why don't you take your time to think about it, and when you have a decision, tell us. No pressure. Whatever you decide, you'll always be our dear friends … or more." She whispers the last words.

"Pero, Bella." Ally cries. _"No podemos pedirles que se involucren. No podemos permitirnos perderlos. No sé si ustedes, pero yo amo a Jasper._ " (But Bella. We can't ask them to be involved. We can't afford to lose them. I don't know about you, but I love Jasper.)

" _Yo también me estoy enamorando de Emmett, Bella._ _Me muero si le pasa algo"_ (I'm falling for Emmett, too, Bella. I'll die if something happens to him.) Rose adds with a frown.

" _Lo sé, chicas… Edward es todo para mí. Pero qué hacemos? No quiero abusar de su buen corazón,"_ Bella whispers, her lovely features full of concern. (I know, girls … Edward is my everything, now. But, what can we do? I don't want to take advantage of their good hearts.)

"Okay, stop talking in Spanish, señoritas locas," Em calls out. "Because we don't understand a thing, and I'm sure this is everybody's business. So, what do …"

Emmett is interrupted by someone yelling from Santiago's dock. I hadn't noticed we were near.

"ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" We recognize James' voice.

Next, Bella takes command. "Okay, guys. I see Felipe there; he must be furious with us, but whatever he says or does, PLEASE, stay quiet and play along. Don't give him motives to suspect our plans. Are we clear?" We agree.

"Okay'" Rose adds. "We make him believe we despise you, that you mean nothing for us … but it is the opposite okay?"

"Okay." We smile a little but play nonchalant according to the plan.

"What happened to you, my friends?" James continues. "We were worried something might have happened to you. Felipe is crazy mad and Renée is crying." The girls' faces are full of worry and they avoid eye contact with us. Felipe is at the dock frowning. Oh, God, if looks could kill. _Focus, Cullen, don't lose your cool, for the girls sake._ When the Sirena docks up, we start to remove our stuff from the boat.

The girls are already on the shore, and Felipe is speaking to them. " _Por qué putas vienen a esta hora, malditas muchachas? Estábamos hasta la mierda de preocupados con su madre, pensando que les había pasado algo. Como sepa que andan haciendo algo indebido me las van a pagar, ya saben que la salud de su vieja madre es delicada."_ (Why the fuck are you coming this late, damn girls? We're fucking worried with your mom, thinking some shit happened to you. If you're doing something tricky, you're going to pay; your old mom's health is weak, you know.)

" _No, Felipe_ ," Ally says. " _No estamos haciendo nada malo, sólo acompañando a estos gringos brutos, que les cuesta mucho hacer su trabajo_ _, son tan lentos como babosas, y cuando sentimos se nos hizo tarde."_ (No, Felipe, we're not doing anything wrong, just joining these stupid gringos, who can't do a thing right, they're as slow as slugs, and we didn't notice it was getting late.)

" _No me mientan, mujerzuelas_!" Felipe yells, his face turning dark. " _Ya ví que les gustan los hijos de puta, esos. Cuidado les andan coqueteándoles para fugarse. En este pueblo tengo ojos y oídos y lo sé todo. Y yo soy su padre y su dueño, les guste o no!"_ (Don't lie to me, bitches! I saw that you like these sons of bitches. I warn you, do not flirt with them to escape. In this town, I have eyes and ears and I know everything. I'm your father and owner, like it or not!

He was still yelling the last words when a huge amount of water rose from the lake and fell directly over him. The girls and the people around got wet too. But, the worst was Felipe. Bella hurries to be near the lake and softly whispers a word to calm it. Ally and Rose start talking to Felipe, so he couldn't notice Bella's power. _"Qué putas pasó aqui?"_ Felipe yells like he's on the verge of a nervous breakdown. _"_ _Maldito lago, si él que es todo poderoso aquí, soy yo. NO me toquen, idiotas. Ahora tengo que cambiarme la ropa. Y ustedes, vayan y consuelen a su puta madre que ya me tiene harto de tanto lloriqueo."_ (What the fuck happened here? Damn lake, I am the almighty and powerful here. Don't touch me, idiots. Now, I have to go change my clothes. And you, go and comfort your fucking mother; I'm sick of her wailing.)

The girls left, running to the inn. Bella turns her body and holds her index finger to her lips, silently asking us to be quiet. But I can't stand this injustice, so I step forward and give Felipe a wry smile. "I'm sorry, Mr. Felipe, it's my fault the señoritas Cisneros are arriving late. But time flies when you're…"

" _Mira, canchito de mierda,_ " Felipe adds, not waiting for James' translation. He's dripping wet and his face is turning dark. " _Les presté a las condenadas chavas para que les ayudaran, pero ay de ustedes, sí me entero que están ayudándolas a planear un maldito escape. Esas chavas y su madre son mías y si no lo entienden, váyanse a la mierda!"_ (Look, blondie piece of shit. I gave you the damn girls to help you, but, woe to you, if I find out you're helping them to plan an escape. These girls and their mom are mine, and if you don't get it, go fuck yourself!)

And turning around, he left. James does the translation, and we stay there, without knowing what to do. Emmett looks at me and say, "Let's kill him, now; nobody's watching."

"Yeah, let's do it," Jazz agrees.

It was James, the wise guy, who calms us. "No, friends, you're not murderers. You don't want to end up in jail, do you? You came here to do your job. And the best way to help the girls isn't with violence. The lake perceives the goodness in your hearts and it will help you. Are you in love with these ladies already?"

"I think I'm falling for Bella," I whisper, unable to hide my own feelings.

"I'm sure I've loved Rosie, since the first moment I saw her," Em confess.

"And I know my heart beats only for Ally," Jasper breathes.

Sweet Jesus, now I'm sure we have become the most pathetic, pussy-whipped, star-crossed lovers. And this is only the beginning.

"Ah, romantic young lovers!" James whispers, full of emotion. "What would the world be without you?"

In the late afternoon, we do the editing of our footage, and it's fucking awesome. Jessica Stanley, the lead archaeologist, invites us to have dinner with her and talk about our progress. We're proud to show her today's work. She's excited, too. James expects that tomorrow we'll have the same success. And we've saved the girls' takes for our eyes only. They look fucking sexy, and just to think about Bella's body, ruins my ability to do anything but breathe. Later, Emmett and Jasper are reunited in my room, discussing if we'll help the girls' plans. It's obvious we're biased by our feelings for them. But we want to help them anyway we can.

"We can't leave them fend for themselves alone," Emmett says. "There must be a lot we can do to help them. Like provide them a car to go to Guatemala City. We can go with them to the American Embassy, be their witnesses."

"Guys, there's nothing I want more than to help them," I reply. "But, I have to be honest, sometimes I think they're so mysterious, and when they talk in Spanish, they say the oddest things. I heard the word 'prophesy' one day. Don't you think they're just using us?"

They look at each other, confusion mirrored in their faces, but Jazz answers me with conviction. "No, Edward. If I'm certain of something here, it's Ally's love for me. She told Bella, ' _yo amo a Jasper'_. They care for our safety and wellness. So, for me, there's no trick."

"I feel the same, Edward," Emmett adds. "I don't have to think twice about my Rosie's feelings. I'm as sure as Jasper is. To think there's a doubt makes my heart bleed."

"Okay. I just had to put this on the table, before we made a decision," I say, raking my fingers in my hair. "But, I confess I'm crazy in love with Bella. And with you as my witnesses, I pledge to support the girls through this escape together. And if it becomes difficult, I promise to be there for them, making Bella the first priority in my life. Are you with me in this?"

"Hell, yes!" They shout in unison.

The next morning the girls are waiting for us at the dock. Bella's reading a book, Ally is weaving some wool stuff, and Rosie is chewing gum and painting her nails. They are the clear image of boredom. Then we see there are some of Felipe's men around the shore, watching what the girls do. We put our gear bags inside the Sirena, and the ladies take their seats, quietly. As if they were obligated to come. Rose starts the motor and off we go to Samabaj. As we move away from the shore, they start to laugh and smile at us. "Good morning, handsome," Bella says to me.

"Morning, sunshine," I add, unable to hide my longing for her. "You look beautiful, today. Sleep well?" I ask, basking in her beauty.

"Yes, thank you. I had the most wonderful dreams about you and me… in the water," she whispers, her blushing igniting the fire inside my shorts.

"Were there any kisses involved?" I dare to ask.

"Many" she says.

"Ah, Bella … I know it's fast. But I feel I've known you for ages. Your courage, your kindness, your capacity for compassion and love. I have everything I need in you, Bella. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend? I know it's old fashioned to ask, but, Bella darling, you stand out as unique among everybody I know."

"Oh, Edward, of course I would like to be your girlfriend, your woman, your lover. I know it's fast, but having you in my life makes me complete. It's like a part of me was missing and now your presence, support and acceptance make me whole. Kiss me, boyfriend," she says and I comply. I take her lips between mine, and when she opens her mouth, our tongues met and upgrade the kiss ten thousand times. We kiss, suck, nibble our mouths for ages, and I think everybody should be allowed to experience this magnificence at least once on their lives. Yes, we're that fucking awesome together!

Soon, Emmett bursts our bubble. "We're here, guys."

All of us start to get ready to dive. We prepare the equipment, and the girls are showing off their bikini-clad bodies. Bella wears a green one today, and I've just decided today is "boobs' day." I don't want Bella to think I'm a pervert, but just one look at "exhibit A" and I'm sucked into the magical vortex of breasts. Oh, yeah!

The second day of filming is even better. Today's plan is to shoot the ruins of four altars. I'm trying to build a story through my shot selection. The water is blue and calm, and we trace and film the incredible altars with the ladies' help. When we finish the takes, we use the rest of the time fooling around underwater. My camera has a resolution for chasing and harassing Bella's body, to pay homage to her pretty tits. After all, today's "boobs' day".

Back on the boat, we have lunch together, and Emmett asks them about Renée. "She's fine, thank you," Ally says. "Today we've started giving her the potion. Carmen, the inn's cook, is helping us. She's a loyal friend. We've collected some clothes, important papers and other stuff for weeks and Carmen had carried it to her house in Sta. Catarina. This way, when we escape, we won't have to carry anything. We're praying for the potion to function."

"When is Felipe leaving for this spiritual shit week?" Jasper asks.

"Tonight," Rose adds. "Um, I know it's early to ask, but … have you thought about helping us, guys?"

"Yes." I answer with resolution. "We came to the conclusion last night, that you're our reason to stay alive. We need you like air, girls. And we couldn't live in a world where you don't exist. So, count us in. We'll help you to escape."

"Oh, Edward!" Bella exclaims, her eyes full of tears.

"An escape to be with us, girls." Emmett tries to say it cool, but I see his anxiety rising. "We would like to propose for you to come live with us in Miami. I know it's a hasty decision, but we don't have time to lose."

"Yes, ladies, think about it," Jasper adds with enthusiasm. "You can work with us. We also have the scuba diving school in Aruba; we have a big house there. And Renée could live with us."

"Wow" Ally cries. "I'm in; thank you, guys."

"Yes, everything you propose seems perfect," Bella says with emotion. "We're excited about it. You're so generous, and we thank you for your trust. And if you're sure about this decision … we accept with all the love and gratitude our hearts can feel. We'll work hard to winning your confidence and your hearts. We won't let you down."

"I have to be honest with you," I confess. "At first, I thought you wanted to rope us into your plans … it's hard to understand everything you say in Spanish. You even mentioned a 'prophesy' one day. But, I guess we're falling hard, girls. And we all deserve this chance."

"Oh, the prophesy, yes," Rose says. "I was the one talking about it. You know, our little Ally has the ability to visualize the future in her dreams. Believe it or not, she saw you coming to rescue us. We told Eleazar about it, and he says there's a love prophesy too. It says that someday the love of our life will come and we'll fall deeply in love with them. And Xocomil will feel it and know it's our time to go."

"You saw us coming, Ally?" Jazz asks, mesmerized.

"I did," Ally says, blushing. "In my dreams, I never saw your real faces. But, from the first time we saw you, I knew you are the ones."

"Oh, Ally," Jazz whispers. "You are certainly the one for me."

In the afternoon, we're back at the inn. There are many people preparing for Felipe's impending departure. They're carrying boxes and baggage inside some big boat at the pier. The girls are gathered with their mom, helping her. Bella asked for my phone number while we were on the boat this morning, and I'm excited when her message arrives.

 ***Edward, would you be awfully offended if I sneak into your room tonight? B.***

 ***Sweetheart, I should be the one asking you this. And, NO. I' wouldn't be offended. I'd be honored! E.***

 ***Aw, you're so sweet! I'd like the opportunity to sleep in your arms. B.***

 ***Just to sleep? Mmm. I couldn't sleep without at least a kiss or two. E.***

 ***Hehehe. Um, if that's the price I have to pay. B.***

 ***Love, I'll give you what you want! E.***

 ***Oh, you shouldn't have said that. B. ***

 ***You're a sexy temptation. See you soon, then? E.***

 ***I'll be the sexy temptation! B.***

Sweet, Lord, I think this is it. Our first night together! This is happening right now, and I'm feeling excited and out of control. It's about time, I guess, because this UST is killing me. These days of interminable kissing, fondling, and wanting her, had become the longest foreplay ever.

At nine o'clock, Bella knocks on my door softly. I open it and there she is … all beauty and sexiness. "Hey, beautiful!" I say.

"Hey, handsome," she adds, blushing like a tomato.

"Please, come in." I say admiring her cuteness. She's wearing a gauzy white sundress and flip flops. Her hair is loose and down, her mahogany locks shiny.

She enters the room and hugs me tight. "Boyfriend!" she whispers, and I kiss her head. Ah, she smells divine. I close the door, lock it and start kissing her like there's no tomorrow.

"I want you so badly, girlfriend," I say between kisses.

"I want you too, baby." She kisses me back. Just hearing her words make me even more desperate, and something's gotta give before I burst into flames.

"Bed," I manage to groan.

"Edward, baby," she says. "I want you to know this is something new for me. I mean, um … I've had sex before, but I've never felt the intensity and love I feel with you, and I hope you feel the same."

When I hear her pure, lovely confession, my hard erection starts deflating. She's declaring her sweet, unconditional love for me, and my horny dickhead is thinking about wild sex. Time to input my love admission here.

"Sweetheart," I declare, "I want you, too. All the time. Too much. And you have no idea how much I love you. You are so much more than I ever dreamed, my entire life. And sex between us will be an amazing experience because there's love involved. You are my life now."

She smiles and her eyes are full of emotion. I take her hand and pull her up onto the bed, her flip flops falling on the floor. I lean forward and cover her mouth with mine, running my hand down her smooth legs. Her lips suction mine lightly, and I feel all my blood pulsing down south to my crotch. She sighs when I graze my fingers across her cheek.

"You are so beautiful," I whisper, my voice hoarse with passion.

"Make love to me, handsome," she commands, her words make my hard erection twitch. My hand reaches the bare skin of her thigh and she moves down to nibble my neck. I bite the point where her neck meets her shoulder and she moans so sexily. She pushes her hand inside my shorts and closes it around my dick. Holy shit! That feels so good. I moan and grip her thighs.

"Take off your shirt, babe," She orders, and I manage to sit and yank it over my head.

I don't waste time, and soon her dress is over her head and on the floor before her ass hits the bed again. Holy fuck, she's wearing a white lacy bra and boy shorts. She's the incarnation of the sexy angel I've always imagine when I dream about her. I strip down to my boxers and lie down with her on the bed. My tongue dips into the hollow between her boobs, and I start fondling them. Oh, man, how I've wanted to get on a first name basis with this babies. "Love, you're insanely fucking hot," I hiss and close my mouth over her nipple, sucking through the bra's fabric.

"Oh, Edward," she pants. I do the same with the other nipple, biting a little bit harder.

"Did you just bite me?" She gasps, and I lick her nipple.

"Yes." I say, searching for ways to take off her bra. "Do you like it?" I ask.

Giggling she says. "Baby, what kind of vampire are you?"

I manage to relieve her of her bra, and say. "The one who wants to worship you all night."

Bella brushes her fingers on my erection, and I growled with pleasure. Our kissing involves lips and tongues, teeth … my fingers carving hard into her ass, and hips bumping against each other for more friction.

God, the feel of Bella's body in my arms makes my swelling cock throb with desire. I hook my fingers in the edge of her boy shorts, pulling them down a notch, and ask, "Is this okay?

She pants. "Yes, Edward… please."

I lost myself in her brown eyes while I tug her panties down. I needed to see how my actions affected her. And here she is, beautifully naked, sweet and innocent, a sexy temptress waiting for me. I pray I can fulfill her expectations like she fulfills mine. Fuck me. I tease my tongue down her slit, and she gasps, raking her hands through my hair.

"Oh, Edward, don't stop," she orders, and I suck her hard, latching my mouth on her, nipping and sucking until her legs squeeze around my head, and she shrieks " Edwaaard." Ah, the way my name sounds on her lips in the grips of ecstasy is music to my ears.

"Bella, look at me," I command, and her eyes open full of desire, her skin flush, her breathing erratic.

"Oh, Edward, that was amazing," she says.

I start kissing her neck, and she's nipping my shoulders and chest. Sweet Jesus, Bella hooks her thumbs in my boxers and starts to push them down. My dick is begging for her, and when she whispers. "Please, Edward …" I know it's my turn. I snag a condom from the bedside table and roll it down. Her self-satisfied smile, when she sees my cock, sent tingles to my body … and ego! I push into her, and her tightness was unlike anything I've experienced before. "Fuck, baby, you're so tight and wet," I manage to say, my sensations like lightning through me. She wraps her legs around me and I start thrusting. She clenches, and angles her body to take all of me deeper. Holy shit! My mouth kisses her lips, neck, nipples, and I sense her shuddering with spasms at her core.

"You're mine, Bella, and I fucking love you," I murmur, rocking into her fast as I feel our end is near.

"Harder Edward, I'm coming," she shrieks and our eyes lock as I'm pumping frantically to push her over the edge, and soon we're falling together in this explosive orgasm that leaves our bodies spent and satisfied.

"Are you all right, love?" I ask, breathless, my face buried in her neck.

"Never been better, baby … and we have all night," Bella says, igniting fire on my numb insides. So, we spend the night talking, cuddling, touching, kissing, discovering, and making sweet love to each other.

The next couple days were a whirlwind of emotions and activities for the three couples. We had to take advantage of Felipe's departure, and we spend the days together, diving and filming Samabaj, kissing, making plans, fooling around in the water, and visiting some of the girls' friends around the lake. At night, Bella's at my room, sexy enchantress that she is, and we take our time to get to know each other intimately.

Each day, we're witnesses of the slow awakening of Renée. She's not the same sad lady, we used to know. Now, she's happier than before, and she's somehow aware of the spiritual and physical damage Felipe has done to her and the girls. She's starting to hate him, and she's okay with our plans to flee. We all decided to go away this Friday - today is Wednesday -, and thank God, our filming job at Samabaj is finished. We hand in all the Samabaj footage to James Valdez, our dear friend now. He tells us that National Geographic has already made the payment deposit into our bank account, and they're very satisfied with our filming. He assures us that Scuba-Cullen's crew's names will appear on the final credits of the documentary and these same names will be forever carved on his heart… Ah, James, always a drama queen! Then he hugs everybody, saying goodbye and wishing us luck. He cries with the girls and Renée and gives them a card with his address in Guatemala City, in case they need a place to stay there. Such a good friend, we'll always be indebted to him!

That afternoon, we all visit Carlos Cisneros's tomb. It's very emotional; the girls cry and whisper silent farewells to their dad. Renée is whispering apologies and crying, but we have to leave the graveyard, because there are weird people watching us. Hope they're not Felipe's close friends.

Later, Renée signs a legal paper that transfers the inn to Carmen, her loyal cook. This way, Felipe couldn't be the inn's legal owner. Carmen assures Renée this is something momentary … someday she'll come back and everything will be all right. They hug each other, and I hope Carmen's wish will someday come true, because Renée is suffering the most, for having to leave Santiago.

On Thursday, we go to Sta. Catarina and rent a car. We leave it parked at Carmen's house, and the girls get their duffel bags ready. They only carry the most important things and their savings from the inn. Renée is taking all the photos of her husband and girls with her, their birth certificates, and some clothes. Everything else can be replaced. We bring our baggage and equipment here, to be ready to flee tomorrow.

That afternoon, we go with our girls to Chacayá. There we meet Eleazar, the good shaman, and he prays for us, asking the Mayan's gods for protection. Then he kisses Renée and the girls goodbye and asks them to be brave hoping they'll reunite soon. He tells us to take care of these lovely lake flowers, and we promise him to love and protect them as long as we live.

Later, we go to visit some of our ladies' young friends. Bella asks them to continue with their plans to save the lake and they agree. Ally tells the youngest girls to be the 'Novias del Lago', the lake's girlfriends, because their mission is to show love, care, and protection to the lake's spirit. They start giggling, but they promise Ally they'll do their best. Rosalie talks to the young men, declaring them the lake's guardians, and they agree as well. Everybody is so happy and committed that we don't think there are any of Felipe's followers here. But, at the end of the reunion, I see Ludovico, the missing boat pilot, moving away. I hope he's not a traitor. Anyway, the ladies haven't mentioned that they're leaving to anyone.

I have to confess, I'm a little nervous for tomorrow. I hope everything goes smoothly during the escape. The idea of starting a new life with Bella by my side, is appealing. About three things I'm absolutely positive. First, Bella is the love of my life, and I'm gonna save her from this evil man. Second, there's this part of her that seduces me -her sweet, innocent and magic love, the one- she uses to tame the Lake's spirit. And third, I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

The next day, at four o'clock in the morning, while Santiago's people are still sleeping, we left the inn.

"So long, El Cisne Negro," (The Black Swan) Renée says. "The next time I'll be here, you'll be El Cisne Blanco(The White Swan) again."

We all board the Sirena for the last time, I hope. Ally and Jasper, Em and Rose, Renée and Carmen, and Bella and I. Emmett and Rose start the boat and we take a last look at Santiago. The lake is unsettled, but the girls sit at the edge of the boat and start talking softly to Xocomil. " _Querido amigo, tenemos que irnos ahora. Tú has sido testigo del amor que ha nacido entre estos muchachos y nosotras. Gracias por ser nuestro protector, por cuidarnos y por ser nuestro amigo. Hemos dejado otros amigos que ahora te cuidaran para que siempre viva este bello lago. Cuídalos a ellos también y hagan una cadena de amor._ _Algún día nos volveremos a ver."_ (Dear friend, we have to go now. You have been a witness of the love that has grown between these young men and us. Thank you for being our protector, for taking care of us and for being our friend. We have left some friends who will care for you, so this beautiful lake lives forever. Take care of them, too. Someday, we'll see you again.)

We're already at the middle of the lake, and the girls are singing a love song in Spanish. That's when we see them … a big boat approaching us in the dark. They sail fast, their motors at full capacity, and although Rosalie attempts to elude them, they're getting nearer every minute. I can hear Felipe's hoarse voice yelling at us.

" _Paren esa lancha, malditos. Por qué se están robando a mis mujeres, hijos de puta? Ellas son mías y si no regresan por las buenas, yo mismo las mataré. Detengan esa mierda de bote o les empiezo a disparar. Y a ustedes los mataré, gringos de mierda"_ (Stop the boat, fuckers. Why are you stealing my women, you sons of bitches? They're mine, and if they don't return, I'll kill them myself. Stop the fucking boat or I'll start to shoot you. I'll kill you, fucking gringos.)

Renée and Carmen start to cry and tell us to surrender, the panic was mirrored in every face on the boat. That's when we hear the first gunshots; everyone on the Sirena, lies down at the bottom of the boat. They're getting near, and I can see at least eleven men. What are we gonna do when they reach us? We don't have any weapons. For the first time in my life, I can feel we're in real danger, that our possibilities of surviving this fucking odyssey are none. Oh God, what can we do? I want to be strong for the girls but I'm really powerless. But if I have to die for the girls' sake, I'll do it without hesitation.

"Oh, no, we're running out of gas?" Rose starts to yell.

" They're shooting at the tanks." Emmett says, scowling in the darkness.

"It must have been Ludovico, the traitor. He went to tell Felipe," I say, unable to hide my nerves. And then we hear his awful voice again.

" _Ya casi les alcanzamos._ _R_ _índanse ahora y les perdonaremos la vida, malditos Americanos. Solo queremos a las mujeres, si me las devuelven, les perdono su puta vida."_ (We have almost reached you. Surrender now and I will spare your lives. We want the women only; if you give them back to me, I'll respect your fucking life.)

Renée stands up and starts shouting at Felipe. " _Nunca regresaré contigo, maldito brujo. Prefiero estar muerta que regresar a tu vida. Y mis hijas, jamás serán tuyas."_ (I'll never go back with you, damn sorcerer. I'd rather be dead than be with you. And my daughters won't be yours, either.)

" _Entonces prepárense para morir, ingratas de mierda."_ (Then prepare to die, ungrateful shit.) The gunshots begin again and Jasper pulls down Renée's body. And that's the precise moment our boat's motor decide to die. Fuck my life!

"Do you think the Xocomil, can help us?" Rose asks, her voice trembling.

"Let's try. It's our only hope," Bella whispers.

"What are you waiting for? The next gunshot could kill us," I insist.

The ladies gathered together, hold hands, and Bella speaks softly. "Dear Xocomil. Please help us, dear spirit. Please take us to Sta. Catarina with no harm. Take care of our lives. Maybe this is the last favor we ask of you, dear spirit, but you know our hearts, you know our feelings for these gentlemen, and we know you will protect pure love. Please keep Felipe and his men away from us, they want to kill us, and you don't want your flowers to be dead. Please, dear Xocomil, save us."

As Bella finished speaking, our boat starts sailing forward faster. And when the girls begin to sing their love song, we saw a big wave of water fall over Felipe's boat, then another enormous wave push them away from us, and we couldn't believe this if we weren't watching it. The incredible and furious waves keep making havoc on Felipe's boat while he was standing on the bow yelling and cursing the Xocomil. Stupid man, he was so selfish that he didn't learn love is the key that conquers all. Finally, we saw the most monstrous wave of all rose to the sky … to fall upon Felipe's boat. It was like watching the Incredible Hulk's fist, made of water, smashing the wrecked boat. Xocomil smashes!

The boat sank. And I can't believe no one survives.

"Did you see that?" Emmett asks Jasper.

"Yes, I did. And still I can't believe it," he confirms, his eyes full of concern.

"Neither do I. But if a pink unicorn is waiting for us at the shore, I won't be surprised," Emmett replies with a smile.

"Or a green dragon," Ally says, hugging Jasper's body. "We're alive, sweetie."

"Yes, m'lady," he murmurs softly, kissing her.

I put my arms around Bella's waist, and she looks at me with a mix of feelings in her eyes. "My Bella," I whisper, showering her face with little kisses, "I owe you my life."

"You are my life now, Edward," she says, kissing me back, "and my destiny."

A half hour later, we arrive to the Sta. Catarina docks. The girls, Renée, and Carmen get off the Sirena and thank the Xocomil for saving our lives. Then we start walking to the awakening town. People are reunited at the shore and ask us what happened, why the other boat sank, but we're unable to talk. Quietly, I turn to see the stunning blue lake, whispering thanks for this miracle.

Soon we're in Carmen's house and she offers to make us breakfast, but we're still in shock and not hungry. Not even Emmett! Renée and the girls hug Carmen and ask her to take care of the inn. And after saying goodbye to her, we hop in the car and leave.

ARUBA

One month later.

Every day, I wake up, and I can't believe my good luck: for being alive and for having the love of my life here with me. My beautiful Bella is sleeping at my side, filling my heart with joy. Emmett and Rosalie live in the house next door. And Ally and Jasper are in Miami, taking care of our business. Renée decided it's better for her to stay in Santiago, working at her inn, now that Felipe is no longer a threat. She continues with the work of love their daughters started. And we plan to visit her soon. Yes, we want to return to Guatemala, Land of the Eternal Spring. Go to Lake Atitlán. Sail and scuba dive in its wonderful waters … talk to Xocomil … and be in harmony with this exotic and magical land.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave this author some love in the form of a review.**

 **Please remember that this contest is anonymous. We would appreciate it if you'd pimp out the contest as a whole and not single out certain entries. If you know who wrote an entry, please don't give any indication which would lead to disqualification. This includes hinting or even guessing in reviews. We don't want to have to disqualify anyone.**

 **We also ask that you refrain from adding any entries to communities until the winners are announced.**


End file.
